


I'm comin' over

by sly_fck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/pseuds/sly_fck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look at Duke moving out and then moving back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm comin' over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/gifts).



> This is just a short and sweet little bit of fluff for one of the best people I know. 
> 
> ...There may be a larger story coming from it. But I make no promises.
> 
> Liz, I love you.

Max realized he had a problem when Duke came to him and told him that Duke was going to have to move out. He was allergic to Orion. Well, shit. Because Max’s first thought was _‘but I don’t want to be without you’_ and that was not a hockey bros thought to have. That was _‘I want to be with you always’_ and possibly even _’I love you’_ territory. 

Max was screwed. 

But he put on a brave face and helped Duke moved into Stoner’s spare room. He sat down on the bare Queen mattress in the room as Duke debated the best way to hang things in his closet. He sighed and leaned back onto his elbows, feet dangling from the too high bed frame. Duke turned and caught sight of his swinging feet and snickered. 

Max shook his head and smirked. “Shut up, asshole.”

“Not my fault you’re a short shit.” Duke retorted, already turned back to his things. Duke finished with the hangers and looked down at the stack that still needed to be hung and shrugged. “Guess I’ll make a trip to Target later.” 

“You hate Target.” Max replied absently, staring up at the ceiling and missing the look Duke shot him.

“Yeah, but hangers. I can’t just shoved this stuff in a dresser.”

“You had plenty of space at my place.” Max whined. Okay, so he was only mostly handling this whole moving out thing like an adult.

“Max.” Duke stepped over to stand between Max’s legs and leaned down, resting his hands by Max’s hips and crowding him in. “I’m allergic to your dog and you need Orion. We’ll still see each other plenty.”

Max blinked and tore his gaze from how close Duke’s lips were, looking up to meet his eyes. “I don’t want you to not be living with me.” He admitted it softly, tugging his lower lip in between his teeth and chewing.

Duke’s eyes went to Max’s mouth before he swallowed and looked back up. “Sorry.”

Max slowly released the breath he’d held when Duke had looked at his mouth and debated with himself for two more second before deciding _’Fuck it’_ and leaning in to close the distance. Their mouths met, lips rubbing softly. It wasn’t anything like how Max had imagined their first kiss would go. It was better. 

Duke pulled back for half a second, long enough for Max to panic, before groaning and leaning back in. This time their lips parted and their tongues tangled and Max realized the moaning sound was coming from him. He reached up and tugged Duke’s biceps, wiggling up the bed a little more before Duke fell on top of him from the tugging. 

They separated with a laugh and Duke let his head thunk onto Max’s collar bone. “Why did you wait until I was moving out to make your move, Domi? What the hell?”

Max grinned at the ceiling like an idiot and shook his head. “I didn’t...well, I didn’t plan it, man. I just. I really hate the idea of being without you, even a little bit and that sort of...clued me in.”

Duke chuckled and rolled to the side so that he wasn’t squishing Max with 185 pounds of hockey player. “Fuck.” He rubbed one hand up and down Max’s abs, almost absently. Max fought not to twist into those slow, teasing touches and let Duke think. “I’m going to have to figure out a way to not be allergic to your dog.”

Max smiled, too wide and probably ridiculously. “Yeah, you are.” He curled the arm Duke was still mostly lying on around his...boyfriend’s? shoulders. “Do you…” He stopped, unsure how to put it. “I don’t want this to be a buddies thing.”

Duke leaned up and raised one eyebrow at Max, his _’Are you stupid?’_ look. “Neither do I. We do this and it’s all in, bud. You and me.”

Max bit his lip but could stop the smile, eyes lighting up. “Yeah. You and me.” Not a lot of unpacking got done after that and Stoner may have gotten an eyeful when he got home later that evening but Max couldn’t even care. Everything was amazing.

~*~

The day Anthony moved back in was probably going to be one of Max’s happiest, no lie. Just seeing all of Duke’s stuff moved back in and mixed with all of his. Their movies and music mingled on the living room entertainment system. Orion danced around Max’s feet but obeyed commands and stayed by Max’s side while Stoner and Duke brought in the last couple of boxes. 

Max grinned as Stoner teased them about how married they were. And how thankful he was that he wouldn’t be seeing any more of them naked except in the locker room. Duke flushed and shoved Michael out the door before turning to face Max.

“Stop smirking at me like that.” Duke commanded with a laugh, finally stepping into Max’s space to press a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is apparently magic. DOMI HATTRICK 


End file.
